Episode 29
''**Told from Point of View of Kindred Donner** People are still so shaken since the assassination of Snow White. But in my personal oppinion I would rather have people shaken then dead. I sigh as I listen to the drole of my instructor, I don't even need him I am fine to shoot a gun and throw a spear on my own. Besides Hentrex is here so I see no reason to have me under lock and key like this. I curse aloud I grab a spear and fling it at the dummy, it hits the bullseye in the chest. I smile, I ''never ''miss my shot. I feel an arm wrap around my waist, I turn to see my shirtless boyfriend. I smile and kiss his lips roughly. Taking my hand he leads me away where we train, he swings a punch and me and misses. I grin, he then throws a kick my way, it knocks me flat on my back, he keeps me down and kisses me. I kiss him back then throw him back, he responds and comes for me, we continue our hand-to-hand for an hour before I call it quits. I sigh and smile, Hentrex is built for this sort of thing but not me there is a time when I need to stop. I smile as he comes toward me with sweat dripping down his chest. I tug his hand as we go upstairs to our room, where we shower. I feel the water slick down my back as I lean against the wall. I release a few tears, I don't know what I am crying about but I know that I feel like something is wrong. When I get out of the shower, I sit down criss cross in Hentrex lap, his arms are locked around me and for the first time in a long time I feel truly okay, I feel safe. Just then I feel something, Hentrex feels it too, we look down at my stomach, then we feel it. Something just kicked. **** **Told from the Point of View of Finnick Odair** I expell a deep sigh as I leave the train in D4. I have been gone for years now, my son is almost 15. I curse slightly, how could I do this, to my son, to Annie. I walk away from the train station with a heavy heart, I head home. I stand on the porch a minute before I knock. Upon seeing me Annie tries to speak but she can't gather the words, she rushes into my arms as it begans to rain. I stand there holding her until I take her in the house where we both sit dripping wet on the sofa. She looks up at me with those large eyes, I smile and hold her closer, she asks me why I left. Through my own tears I tell her of the Rebelion plans. She begans sobbing again, I pull her close as she cries. About 3 hours later our son Lucas comes home, his face is pale and broken. He tries to fight his tears but they come, he pushes past us and runs upstairs. I can do nothing to help my own son because I am the sorce of his problem. When I go in to talk to him I can see the hate and hurt in his eyes. I do my best to explain, again he gets up and leaves. Annie assures me that everything work out, I have doubts but now isn't a time to worry now is a time to try to pick up the pieces. A few minutes later I hear Annie on the phone, I excuse myself to shower. My son doesn't come back until 10 and again I try to talk to him. He listens and tells me that it was my fault for his hurts, then he says he hates me and again leaves the house. My heart hurts and for the first time in a while, I began to sob. Later that night after another round of phone calls I go to bed unable to sleep thinking of my son. **** **Told from the Point of View of Hentrex Mazrant** I laugh at first when I find out that Kindred is pregnant. She laughs too but oddly no tears, thank God. I've been doing my best to hold it together but the pieces are beginning to slip away and I feel the itch for morphling. I wince at the thought, she grabs my hands realizing my thought. I squeeze her hand, its been a year since the assassination and the timing fits. Then the news that stuns me most, we are not only pregnant but she is already 6 months along with twins. We both gasp and I faint. When I wake I am told more shocking news, we are having girls, I sigh as we tell Lyme. Her face flushes and she asks to touch Kindred's belly, she is stunned to feel a kick. We laugh and talk for a while back in our chambers, we have an huge ammount of support as we get the supplies, we thank everyone and go back to talk. Finally I yawn and fall asleep thinking about our baby girls. **** **Told from the Point of View of Katniss Everdeen Mellark**'' I almost laugh looking back at everything. I lost a lot but something I never will come to understand are the suprises that I have taken. I mean after getting off the phone with Annie I told everyone the news, Finnick is alive, they were all shocked especially Taylor Finnick. After that I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up screaming with Peeta beside me, I held onto him tight as I told him of my dreams in shaken sobs. I have not had any flashbacks for a while but Peeta had one about a month ago, Caleb is still recovering from the stab wound in his arm. Since then the house has been so quiet and just eerie. I sigh and sit down, I chew on a bit of bacon that Peeta saved for me. I yawn and realize that it is 3:30 and I am still up, I go down the hall where I settle stiffly into bed with Peeta. He rolls over and whispers goodnight as he pulls me close to him. I fall asleep again dreaming awful things, I dream about loosing my father again. Read More: Episode 30